Season 3
The third season of The Jetsons started airing on October 19, 1987 to November 12, 1987. Episodes # Crime Games - A malfunction of the TeleViewer causes Elroy to discover a robbery plot by "The Gripfather" (a take on "The Godfather"), and George ends up trapped in the middle of it. # ASTROnomical I.Q. - Elroy invents a machine that can accelerate evolution, and Astro is turned into a super-genius. (Special guest voice: Game show host Wink Martindale voices "Wink Martiandale") # 9 to 5 to 9 - When Judy's latest crush, Rocky Retro, falls for Marsha VanMarsdale's new car, Judy is determined to earn enough money to pay for her own car—even if it means she has to work around the clock. # Invisibly Yours, George - Several mishaps with Spacely's new "Spot Remover" cause George to become invisible. # Father/Daughter Dance - Judy does not want to be embarrassed at this year's Father/Daughter Dance, so George makes arrangements with Grandpa Jetson to replace him as Judy's partner. # Clean as a Hound's Tooth - George discovers that he has become stressed out lately due to his teeth, so his dentist creates special false teeth to relax him—but end up stressing him out even more. # Wedding Bells for Rosey - When Mac is marked for permanent deactivation, George discovers that Henry's robot must marry another with an updated BEBOP or be recycled. # The Odd Pod - Jane buys an alien plant meant for an exotic plant contest, but it wreaks havoc on the apartment. Meanwhile, George tries to perfect his Barbershop Quartet performance. # Two Many Georges - George is convinced by Orwell, Spacely's nephew, to clone himself and improve his traits. But this new-and-improved George leads the original into believing that his family doesn't need him anymore. # Spacely for a Day - Spacely convinces all his employees to take an aptitude test and makes sure George scores the lowest. But when Judy, Elroy and Astro alter his father's score to be higher than everyone else's, George is given charge of Spacely's plant for the day when his boss is forced to take an impromptu vacation. Upon discovering that George is in charge of Spacely's plant, Cogswell makes plans to destroy Spacely Sprockets once and for all and attempts to ensure that George takes the fall. Characters * George Jetson (Voiced by George O'Hanlon) * Jane Jetson (Voiced by Penny Singleton) * Elroy Jetson (Voiced by Daws Butler) * Judy Jetson (Voiced by Janet Waldo) * Rosie (Voiced by Jean Vander Pyl) * Astro (Voiced by Don Messick) * Orbitty (does not speak; cameo) (Voiced by Diane Michelle) * Di-Di (Voiced by Brenda Vaccaro) * Henry Orbit (Voiced by Daws Butler) * Mac (Voiced by Don Messick) * Cosmo Spacely (Voiced by Mel Blanc) * Mrs. Spacely (Voiced by Jean Vander Pyl) * Arthur Spacely (Voiced by Dick Beals) * Uniblab (Voiced by Don Messick) * R.U.D.I. (Voiced by Don Messick) * Mr. Cogswell (Voiced by Daws Butler) * Harlan (Voiced by Howard Morris) * Miss Galaxy (Voiced by Jean Vander Pyl) * Police Officers * Montague Jetson (Voiced by Howard Morris) * Sentro (does not speak) New Characters * Marsha Van Marsdale * Orwell Spacely * Gridfather * Glitch * Robot Desk Sergeant * Robot Judge * Newscaster * Mr. Cogswell Security Robot * Swifty * Wink Martiandale (Voiced by Wink Martindale) * Rocky Retro * Job Bot * Foreman * Bruno * Mr. Zip * Mr. Spendwell *Randy *Ernie *Cogswell Entrance Guard *Robot Doctor *George Lookalike *George's Robot Dance Teacher * Robot DJ * Dr. Druthers * Robot Nurse * Dentist * Delivery Man * Postman * Waiter * Stella Spacely's Cats * Advertiser * Don * DWMR Officer * Wedding World Saleswoman * Dr. Ruth * Robot Gang Leader * Commissioner * Florist * Martian Creeper * Einstein * Three of the Barbershop Quartet * Martian Cop * Garden Club Host * Judges * Professor Nebula * Drill Sergeant * UGPU Customer * Customer * Committee (does not speak) * Judge (does not speak) * Chimpanzee (does not speak) * Chimpanzee Clone (does not speak) * Vet (does not speak) * Police Officer 1's Wife (mentioned) * Squeaky (mentioned) Cast * Lewis Arquette * Dick Beals * Mel Blanc * Valri Bromfield * Rodger Bumpass * Daws Butler * Brian Cummings * Jerry Dexter * Dick Erdman * Joanie Gerber * Ed Gilbert * Dan Gilvezan * Zale Kessler * Allan Lurie * Danny Mann * Wink Martindale * Gail Matthius * Chuck McCann * Terry McGovern * Don Messick * Diane Michelle (uncredited) * Sidney Miller * Howard Morris * Lorenzo Music * George O'Hanlon * Beverly Sanders * Michael Sheehan * Penny Singleton * John Stephenson * Mark Taylor * Rip Taylor * Brenda Vaccaro * Jean Vander Pyl * Chuck Vennera * Janet Waldo Category:The Jetsons Category:Series